The Gift of Love
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: A short Christmas oneshot dedicated to Florian and Ray.


**The Gift of Love**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: T

Pairings: Noir/Ray and Florian!

Disclaimers: I Do Not own Gorgeous Carat no matter how much I wish I did! Sob cry

Summary: It's Christmas time at our beloved Jewel Thief Noir's Mansion. Noir is getting sick of hiding his feelings for a certain Amethyst-eyed man and has the perfect gift to find if his amethyst feels the same.

Warnings: Yaoi content (duh!) and fun friendly things! This fic is also a big happy Christmas ball of fluff with not much seriousness at all so beware. Oh and some language.

Author's Note: This is my very first yaoi story so I hope I don't mess it up too badly. Gomen if I do! Try to enjoy anyway! Onegai!? Arigato!! Oh and it is a oneshot.

Dedication: To my Best friend in the world Rae! Sukidaiyo Koi and Merry Christmas!

"Florian! In my office now!" Yelled an irritated sounding Ray from his office. Florian rolled his eyes but complied and walked into Ray's office.

"Close the door behind you," Ordered Ray. Florian closed the door and looked at Ray quizzically.

"What is it Noir?" Asked Florian plopping himself down on a semi-comfortable chair in front of Ray's desk.

"As you know Christmas is tomorrow so I have a little gift I would like to give you, but first there is something I have to say," Said Ray with his normal haughty air. He stood from his chair and came to stand in front of Florian. Florian stood to meet his silent challenge.

"What is it Noir?" Florian asked meeting his eyes.

"Well…Since the moment we met, I've," Ray paused and looked nervous. Florian was stunned. He had never seen Noir so nervous and flustered before.

"I've…well, you may not feel the same but…," Stuttered Ray. Florian was enraptured in the changing emotions swimming in Noir's glittering green eyes.

"Oh damn it! Why can't I get this out!" Ray yelled and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Florian smiled and put his hand to Noir's cheek making Noir meet his amethyst eyes. Ray looked surprised but took a deep breath and continued.

"Florian I…" The door opened cutting off Ray's confession and causing Ray and Florian to jump guiltily away from each other.

"Umm…sorry Monsieur Courland but there is someone at the door for you. I believe it is that persistent detective," Said one of Ray's many servants. Ray sighed in resignation and waved the servant out of the room.

"We'll finish this tonight," Ray said before leaving a confused and somewhat anxious Florian behind.

"Was he just going to do what I think he was going to do?" Florian asked the empty air around him before shaking it off and leaving Noir's office to continue his daily activities.

(Later that Night in the Dining Room)

"Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!" Said an overly excited Petit Noel.

"Now Noel, don't forget you manners," Scolded Florian in a tender motherly way.

"Sorry everyone," Said the boy immediately calming down and finishing his dinner.

"Would anyone like to try my special Christmas pudding?" Asked Laila hopefully.

"Uh no thank you Laila," Said Florian. Noel just shook his head no.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of the kitchen Laila? We have a cook," Said Ray.

"Yes, but it was for a special occasion," Said Laila smiling brightly.

"Well maybe we will try some tomorrow," Said Ray placating. Laila seemed satisfied with this and continued eating.

"Florian, after you put Noel to bed please meet me in my office. I'd like to continue our conversation from earlier," Ray continued. Florian nodded and gave Ray a small smile of affirmation.

After dinner Florian helped clean up, put Noel to bed, and headed to Ray's office. When he reached the door his heart oddly sped up with anticipation. He was pretty sure whatever Noir was going to say would change his future in the Courland mansion and his relationship to the infamous jewel thief.

Florian pushed the door open and stepped inside, swiftly closing the door behind him. Ray stood across the room pacing back and forth behind his desk. A gentle Christmas melody drifted from the radio, a recent invention that Ray just had to have in his house, and the only light in the room was a large flickering candle sending soft light all the way around the room. Ray ceased his pacing and turned his attention to Florian.

"Please, have a seat," Said Ray in a serious tone. Florian complied.

"So what was it that you were trying to tell me earlier before we were so rudely interrupted?" Florian asked.

"Right to the point as always my dear amethyst. What I was trying so avidly to convey to you earlier was that I…" Once again Ray was interrupted by the opening of his office door and the entrance of another member of the household.

"Noir, I just wanted to say goodnight," Said Laila giving a short wave and smile before departing once more.

"Why do I get the feeling she just came in here to spy on us?" Asked Ray.

"Because she most likely was. She likes you, you know," Said Florian smiling halfheartedly.

"Bothersome women," Said Ray rolling his eyes and coming to stand in front of a still seated Florian. Florian smiled amusedly but refrained from further comments.

"Since it seems every time I try to open my mouth I'm interrupted, I'll give you your gift before I try again," Said Ray taking a moderate sized rectangular box with a purple and green colored ribbon tied around it from his desk and handing it to Florian. Florian blushed lightly at what the colors of the ribbon might symbolize. The box was a little heavy and something seemed to roll around inside when the box was moved. Even so, Florian had absolutely no idea what it could contain.

"Well don't just stare at it, open it," Ordered and impatient Ray.

"Alright," Said Florian untying the ribbon on the box and carefully lifting the lid. Ray leaned against his desk and gripped the edge in anticipation of Florian's coming reaction to his gift.

Florian peered inside and then lifted out an ornate whip much like Noir's but inlaid with amethysts and emeralds that sparkled purple and green in the candle light and a blank IOU. Florian looked puzzled.

"The whip is beautiful Noir but what do these gifts mean?" Asked Florian meeting the bright green eyes of his companion and friend. Ray smiled.

"I knew you would ask that. The blank IOU means your debt to me is repaid and the whip symbolizes that you are back on the same level as me. I see you as an equal," Explained Ray keeping Florian's gaze as the emotions flickered in those brilliant amethysts he loved so much.

Florian felt like he was going to faint with the degree of his astonishment. Not only was his debt repaid but Noir saw him as an equal! It was almost too much for his brain to process at one time. Ray noticed Florian's face go white.

"Florian, are you alright?" He asked putting his hand on Florian's forehead to feel for fever but found none. Ray's touch seemed to bring Florian out of his daze. Amethyst eyes cleared and met concerned green ones. A spark seemed to jump between them when their gazes met and Ray hastily pulled his hand away from Florian's forehead. Florian's face immediately lit up with a blush and a small blush even showed on Ray's normally composed features. After a few seconds of awkward silence between the two, Florian composed himself enough to speak.

"Noir," He started but was interrupted by Ray.

"Please Florian call me Ray," Said Ray. Florian paused for a moment, nodded acquiescence, and then continued.

"Ray, I really appreciate your gifts but I can't accept them. I owe you too much," Said Florian setting the gifts down and standing. Inside he was whacking himself over the head for being so stupid and turning Ray down but deep down he knew even after all that had happened he could never repay Ray for all he had done for him.

"Before you decide that, you should listen to one more thing that I have to say." Ray paused for a second took a deep breath, let it out, and then continued. "Florian, since the day I saw you and your shining amethyst eyes I've been captivated."

Florian's breath caught in his throat and he unconsciously stepped closer to Ray.

"The truth is Florian…well I…I…oh damn it!" Yelled Ray with frustration. Florian's eyes widened as Ray caressed his face before burying his hand in Florian's golden hair and pulling him forward so their lips met. Ray's lips dominated Florian's completely and his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he was consumed by the new and wonderful feelings coursing through him. After what seemed like an eternity of mind numbing bliss Ray pulled back.

"Get the message?" Ray asked breathlessly. Florian just nodded and allowed himself to be pulled flush against Ray's body. His face flushed an even deeper scarlet.

"You may have your freedom my amethyst but I don't plan on letting you go," Said Ray smirking self-satisfied. Florian sighed.

"I guess it was inevitable that you capture this jewel," Said Florian resigning himself to being Ray's but finding that he didn't really mind anymore.

"I am the great Phantom Jewel Thief Noir," Said Ray still looking extremely self-satisfied.

(Somewhere not too far away a certain Detective Solomon Sugar twitched and muttered "I knew it! I knew it!" in his sleep before rolling over and sleeping peacefully once more.)

Florian and Ray didn't know what lay ahead for them but they had each other and the assurance that their lives would be full of adventure. And that's all that a great jewel thief and his lover need to get through the Christmas season with smiles on their faces and hope in their hearts.

The End.


End file.
